Music
by Steffi Star
Summary: The power of Klaine is through Music. Songs relating to Klaine. WILL TAKE PROMPTS!
1. Umbrella

_**A/N: Granted, probably none of you will actually read this but please do! All this is, are the songs that I can relate to Klaine and everything about them through song. If this is not your thing than leave. I don't care for flames. **_

_**I will also take prompts! Any song you want me to do with Klaine I will do. Just say the word.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own:**_

_**Glee- Ryan Murphy**_

_**Umbrella- Rihanna**_

* * *

><p>Kurt had always felt alone in the world. He had lost his mother to cancer. His dad he had lost to Finn. He was the only out gay in his school from hell. Sure he had friends but the just didn't care. They saw him get pushed around and bullied, twice as often as themselves, and they did nothing. It was very lonely being ignored and outcast.<p>

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_May be in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because _

Then he had met his savior; Blaine. Blaine had given him a light that had previously never been there. Blaine was a beacon of hope. So Kurt clung to that beacon of hope. See, Kurt wasn't alone with Blaine like he was with the others. He supported Kurt more than he would ever know. The day Kurt met Blaine, he had already starting saving him. He would never know but Kurt was planning on slitting his wrists that night.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each othe__r_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh__)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Of course there had to be obstacles in Kurt's path. Jeremiah with his incredibly stupid hair had come in and Blaine was smitten. Smitten like a stupid puppy. He had sung a song to Jeremiah about sex toys (Really Blaine? Sex toys?) and thankfully Blaine got rejected. Kurt thought for sure this was his chance but Blaine had simply wanted to remain friends. Kurt felt his heartbreak but Blaine did not leave him. So Kurt was happy.

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for Infinity_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because _

And, not surprisingly, Rachel had temporarily stolen his light. He was alone again. Blaine and Kurt fought, he said things Kurt would never normally say. Blaine left Kurt alone, for someone better. Kurt fell back into the black pit of hell that is depression. And he fell hard. He again had planned suicide if Rachel kissed Blaine sober and he felt something back. But in the end his beacon returned to him, and Kurt was no longer alone.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrell__a_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Singing Blackbird turned out to be the best decision of Kurt's life. Blaine had seen the light, the large beautiful light of Kurt Hummel. That afternoon Kurt had been kissed the way he wanted to be, by Blaine. There in that common room began a relationship that would last a life time.

_You can run into my arms_

_It's OK don't be alarmed_

_Come here to me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because _

He never felt more alone than on Prom Night. When they announced his title for Prom Queen he felt blackness close in one him and he couldn't see Blaine. So he ran, he ran out into the hall where some light returned. But he was followed by Blaine who pulled him from loneliness. He did what know one else would do, love Kurt. Of course he didn't say it but Kurt could still feel it.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh__)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh__)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

When Blaine said he loved Kurt. All of Kurt's loneliness was replaced by Blaine. Everything in his life was solely about Blaine. He had fallen for Blaine a long time ago but finally Blaine love him. Blaine love him for all his craziness, for all his quirks and wrong doings. Blaine saved him and with Kurt he would stay, for all his time in life. For Blaine saved Kurt and that's what made them so special because their relationship was born in love and caring and it would never end.

_It's raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining_

_Baby come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_It's rainin__g_

_Oh baby it's raining_

_**A/N: Not that it matters to you all but down here I will tell you my reasons for writing the song like it is. **_

_**I always thought Umbrella was the perfect describer to their relationship. There will always be trouble for them one way or another but together they will stay strong and such. Be sure to leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for everything!**_

_**-Steffi Star**_


	2. Taking Chances

_**A/N: I finally got a prompt so I can write a song fic! :D This is sort of a prompt only story, sorry. But that means please leave me prompt to complete! :D R&R and Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**_

_**Prompt: Klaine-4ever-99 **_

_**Song: Taking Chances ~ Celine Deon**_

_**Apparently Glee has already done this but I got the prompt so I'm doing it anyway! :D **_

Kurt sat on a bench just outside the music room. He was staring at the ground trying not to cry, hands placed firmly on either side of him. He tried to hold himself together but the past few weeks had been difficult on Blaine and his relationship. He thought back to the things they had said.

_You're not letting me in!_ They probably both said that at least once in their fight. He heard the faint sound of music floating from the room next to the bench. His head perked up to the sound. He heard the start of a song.

_Don't know much about your life. _

_Don't know much about your world, but _

_Don't want to be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call earth. _

The faint voice choked with tears but continued on singing. Kurt pressed his ears against the door hoping to hear more of the angelic voice.

_You don't know about my past, and _

_I don't have a future figured out. _

_And maybe this is going too fast. _

_And maybe it's not meant to last,_

As softly as he could Kurt twisted the door handle and walked into the Music room trying to find the owner of the voice. He gasped as he recognized the familiar gelled brown hair.

_But what do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below _

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

Kurt struggled to focus on the lyrics over the beautiful voice of his boyfriend, his angel. He took in what Blaine was singing about and it made him cry. Soft silent tears.

_I just want to start again,_

_And maybe you could show me how to try, _

_And maybe you could take me in,_

_Somewhere underneath you skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge._

Kurt stepped closer to the piano, wary not to disturb Blaine just yet. Blaine continued to be oblivious to Kurt.

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, _

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

Kurt saw tears roll down Blaine's tears and raised a hand to his lips, knowing he was the cause of those tears. He made his decision to join in.

_But I always come back for more, yeah. _

_There's nothing like love to pull you up, _

_When you're laying down on the floor there._

_So talk to me, talk to me_

_Like lovers do._

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me, _

_Like lovers do, _

_Like lovers do._

Blaine jumped and turned to Kurt who had joined in the song with him. He sang with just as much passion as Blaine did with just as much feeling. They sang together, pleading and begging one another to open up.

_What do you say to taking chances, _

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

Kurt knelt down to Blaine who was sitting on the piano bench. He grabbed his hands and sang the words to him. Blaine sang them right back. They both realized how selfish they were. Asking the other to open up when they didn't open up themselves. Without saying it they both made the promise to each other that they would talk about their past lives. They would talk about their problems. They pressed their noses together and sang the last lines together.

_Don't know much about you life_

_And I don't know much about your world _

_**A/N: I have always felt like they never really went very deep into Blaine's back story or Kurt's Mother's death. I'm glad I got this prompt and Klaine-4ever-99? Please send more prompts my way! Thanks. :) R&R**_

_**~Steffi Star **_


End file.
